memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kobayashi Maru (romanzo ENT)
| Pages = 352 | ISBN = 1416554807 }} :Vedi Kobayashi Maru (disambiguazione) per altri significati. Il capitano Jonathan Archer dell Enterprise e il capitano Erika Hernandez della Columbia finiscono implicati in tremendi eventi che diventano il famigerato "scenario in cui è impossibile vincere" dell'Accademia della Flotta Stellare. Riassunto ;From the book jacket: :To protect the cargo ships essential to the continuing existence of the fledgling Coalition of Planets, the captains of the United Earth's Starfleet are ordered to interstellar picket duty, with little more to do than ask "Who goes there?" into the darkness of space. :Captain Jonathan Archer of the ''Enterprise seethes with frustration, wondering if anyone else can see what he sees. A secret, closed, militaristic society, convinced that their survival hangs by a thread, who view their neighbors as a threat to their very existence – the Spartans of ancient Greece, the Russians of the old Soviet Union, the Koreans under Kim Il-sung – with only one goal: attain ultimate power, no matter the cost. The little-known, never-seen Romulans seem to live by these same principles.'' :The captain realizes that the bond between the signers of the Coalition charter is fragile and likely to snap if pushed. But he knows that the Romulans are hostile, and he believes they are the force behind the cargo ship attacks. If asked, Archer can offer no proof without endangering his friend's life. :To whom does he owe his loyalty: his friend, his world, the Coalition? And by choosing one, does he not risk losing all of them? What is the solution to a no-win scenario? Synopsis The story begins with captains Archer and Hernandez griping about their current assignment. Patrolling the space lanes between Earth and Draylax due to an increase in attacks on ECA ships, Archer is convinced that the Romulans are behind the attacks given their history of aggression against the Coalition. Unfortunately neither Starfleet nor the Coalition Council believe his "gut feeling." Even an appearance before the Coalition to plead his case and to ask to be allowed to investigate possible Romulan involvement in the recent attacks does not convince them. Tucker, who was working under the disguise of a deceased Romulan scientist name Cunaehr, continues his mission on Romulus assisting on their warp seven program. In reporting back to his handler, who warns him of the danger of going native and even goes so far as to suggest that Tucker may have to kill Erehin i'Ramnau tr'Avrak, the chief scientist on the project. Admiral Valdore unveils and tests the next stage of his plan to divide and conquer the Coalition. A new device called "Telecapture" has the ability to hack on board systems of any starship and put it under the control of the Romulans. Having secured three Klingon vessels Valdore uses them to attack an allied planet, trying provoke the coalition into action against the Klingon empire. Background Information * The book will, according to Pocket Books editor Margaret Clark, feature "the NX-01 and the NX-02 and the unfolding history of Starfleet and the Coalition Compact...and the Klingons... and the Romulans." * The title and publication date were revealed at the New York Comic-Con in . *A teaser image released by the authors (seen below) featured Romulan script which gave a further hint as to the ultimate direction of the story, specifically that "THE ROMULAN WAR BEGINS LATE 2008". *Material from the novel was included in the Star Trek - Convention Special - along with material from Greater than the Sum and Gods of Night - at the New York Comic-Con in mid- . * receives an from the authors. Cover gallery Image:Kobayashi Maru ENT teaser cover.jpg|Teaser cover Image:Kobayashi Maru ENT solicitation cover.jpg|Solicitation cover References ''Enterprise'' (NX-01); ''Columbia'' (NX-02) Categoria:Romanzi cs:Kobayashi Maru (ENT román) de:Kobayashi Maru (ENT-Roman) en:Kobayashi Maru (novel)